


riding elevators

by hellmalik



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, a bit of sexy talk, let me know if I missed something, nothing else besides that i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times going up and one time going down</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding elevators

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea stuck in my head for a couple of years and tried writing it in other fandoms with other pairings but it seems like i finally found the one it fit to, yay me! 
> 
> i don't own anything, not even all the text in this fic as i've used dialog straight from the show. sorry about that!
> 
> again thanks deja for always letting me talk about anything qaf related, and anything non-qaf related, you're a gem baby. 
> 
> un-beta'ed, sorry about any mistakes! 
> 
> (title from riding elevators by mads langer)

( _up_ )

i. 

"you could have helped me carry some of these bags, you know." 

"i wasn't the one who insisted on going grocery shopping, was i? i was fine with what we had in the fridge."

"you could at least help me carry them up the stairs. it's your fault the elevator is broken, only seems fair to me."

" _i_ didn't break the elevator, michael did." 

"he's your best friend, he was mad at _you_ , this is your fault." 

".. give me the fucking bag, sunshine." 

-

ii. 

justin studied the buttons in the elevator for a couple of seconds before deciding that he had definitely been on the top floor the last time he was here. he jammed his finger on the button and the machine slowly lifted him upwards. 

having left michael out in front of the diner, he had tried to navigate the streets, backtracking their drive to his school a couple of days earlier (was it left here? or maybe right? maybe he should ask someone), and finally ended up in front of a building he'd seen before. he looked up and saw lights on in all windows, except for the third floor on the left, so he was feeling pretty confident that brian was home. 

his conversation with michael had only left him wanting to see brian even more. what did michael even know? he _hadn't_ been there when they had had sex, he didn't know what they had done. so yeah, he still wanted brian, wanted to see him and touch him again. and brian would definitely fuck him again, if he just played his cards right. 

so he found himself hurrying out of the elevator and knocked on the door in front of him. he wasn't sure this was the right floor, but he didn't even care about making a fool of himself at this point. almost immediately the door was pulled aside and brian was standing in front of him. 

justin took a deep breath, smile stretching his lips. brian's smirk dropped.

"christ, what?" 

justin was quick to drop his smile, he hadn't spent a lot of time around brian yet, but he knew he most likely wouldn't let him in if he was being annoying already. 

"i'm sorry, i don't wann-," 

"you can't just drop by unannounced." 

"i just wanna talk,". it was a lie, he knew it, brian knew it. but brian didn't jump at the chance to call him out on it. 

"there's nothing to talk about." 

justin suddenly felt very young compared to brian, which hadn't happened before. even when he revealed his real age, even when brian had pulled him around by his ear in the hospital, even when brian had used a lot of words regarding sex that he didn't know, even when brian had pushed into him for the first time he had felt like they were compatible, equal. he wasn't too young, he wasn't too naive. brian had wanted him, even with the age gap, even when he found out how young he was, so justin hadn't really thought too much about it. but now, standing in the hallway, watching the way brian's face hardened, he felt very young. 

"please? i won't stay long, i-," he wasn't above pleading though. he wanted this, knew that they could figure this out. he wouldn't even tell anyone else if they had sex again, would take it to the grave if brian just agreed to do it again. 

"i'll just, can i?" he stepped forward, but brian's hard landed on his chest, pushing him slightly backwards again. and then he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. 

brian's eyes left his, looked over his shoulder and breathed _oh shit_. when justin turned around he saw a guy walk determinedly up the stairs, heading straight for brian's door. he wanted to hide, wanted to run away, but he knew he had to fight for this. he couldn't back down now. 

"i have to see you." 

"i'm busy," brian was quick to reply. he was losing this fight, brian wasn't gonna let him in. he kept his eyes trained on brian even when the man started talking. 

"who's he?," he couldn't help but ask. there was probably no point, but he felt brian at least owed him that much. _god_ he couldn't believe michael had been right. brian really didn't do boyfriends. as brian proceeded to introduce them, with as little interest as possible, justin could only feel himself getting more and more down. brian was gonna fuck some guy he didn't even know! 

"now why don't you just scamper on home?" brian's eyebrows lifted, he had made it quite clear how much he wanted justin gone. there was nothing left to say, so he just turned around ran down the stairs as quickly as he could.

 _fuck_ brian. 

he tried to keep the tears back all the way down to the street. 

\- 

iii.

justin had brian up against the wall before pushing the button for the elevator. brian chuckled against his lips, his left hand pushed down the back of justin's jeans. 

"you're so impatient". 

"i didn't get a blow job in the back room if i remember correctly, i'm allowed to be impatient", justin smacked the button again for good measure, that thing always moved too slow. brian hummed low in his throat and pressed his lips against justin's jaw, his hips pressing forward to create fiction. 

justin's legs felt shaky and weak when the elevator finally came down and brian pulled the door open. he was yanked in by brian's hand wrapped in the front of his shirt.

the elevator wasn't even in motion again before brian's hand had traveled from his shirt to the front of his jeans. justin's head fell backwards, it connected with the wall with a low _thud_ and he let brian control his body. he tried to breathe normally but it seemed there wasn't enough oxygen in the small room. 

"you gonna come in your pants like a proper teenager, sunshine?", brian mocked him, his hand a constant pressure on his bulge. he could hear the strain in his voice, knew he was affecting him too, just by being turned on. 

"fuck it", brian mumbled and his hand left his body. justin whined, his crotch pushing forward to try and connect with the pressure again. he opened his eyes just in time to see brian hitting the _stop_ button on the wall and the elevator jumped, a high sound of protest from the old machine rolling through the entire building as it came to an immediate stop. 

brian's body was covering his in the next moment.

-

iiii.

getting sent home from work by none other than theodore was both a blessing and a curse. brian had been feeling stubborn that morning, had pulled himself out of bed the minute his alarm went off and grabbed the first clean thing in his closet. he had skipped out on the breakfast, his stomach still not completely fine, and was off to the office earlier than he normally would have been. so he was both tired and hungry, and pretty much just felt like dying when ted had shown up, all smiles and happiness. 

ted's positive attitude only made his mood even worse (if that was even possible) and he just felt like going home and collapsing onto his own bed, so when ted suggested just that, he got up and left the office as soon as possible. he hated it when ted told him what to do, but he felt too weak to protest, even just for the sake of it. his bed was definitely calling him, desperate for his miserable return. 

his head felt like it was about to explode the entire car ride home, but he arrived at his building without having crashed on the way. he bend over slightly after stepping into the elevator, the nausea almost overwhelmed him and he had to breathe through his mouth for a minute, his hands shaking and his skin clammy. finally pressing the button for the top floor he allowed himself to daydream about falling asleep on his bed and justin being there when he woke up, breakfast ready, loving hands holding his. he had cancer, he was sick, he was allowed to feel sorry for himself just for a short moment. 

his stomach growled loudly when he finally got out of the elevator, his hands trying to find the keys at the bottom of his pocket. he would kill for something to eat, but he knew there was nothing in the fridge but beer and old apples. 

but when he unlocked and slid open the door to the loft, the smell of soup was all over, and justin was standing in the kitchen. he allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts, his back to the room, inhaling the smell of food, before turning and walking past the kitchen. 

"i thought i told you to get out", brian kept his eyes on the bedroom ahead of him, tried not to bend over from the pain in his side, the heaviness of his head. 

"i guess i didn't hear, you tend to mumble a lot", came the reply from the kitchen and brian quickly changed his path to the bedroom and ended up on the other side of the kitchen counter, staring justin down the best he could. he knew justin could see how weak he felt, but he didn't say anything, just looked at him like nothing had happened. 

brian was gonna put up a fight, he couldn't not, but he knew what justin being there meant. grabbing justin by the arm to force him out of the loft just proved how fucking weak he had become, it was like justin had seen it coming, he barely had to resist before brian was falling backwards onto the floor. his stomach cramped up, his skin hurt and his head was exploding in pain. 

justin's voice cut through the pain; "shit, are you alright? tell me you're alright" and if there was one thing worse than this pain it was people, justin, feeling sorry for him. he didn't need pity, didn't need saving. so he lashed out, got all up in justin's face for being a persistent little shit, for always meddling, and all he got was screaming back. 

justin had seen straight through him, knew all his weak points and was quick to point them out. and in the midst of it all brian noticed how justin was still there, no matter what had happened he always returned and he knew the fight was over, there was nothing left in him. justin was gonna stay today, probably tomorrow, hopefully the day after that. 

brian tried pushing one last time, just to make sure; "yeah maybe you should have". ( _please don't_ ).

but justin didn't back down, just ordered him to go to bed. _finally_. 

-

v. 

justin had been practically sleeping, his head resting on brian's shoulder by the time the gang finally had decided to leave the diner. they had been to woody's, then babylon and hadn't left until the early hours. ted had had a good week and decided to spoil them all with breakfast at the diner, but justin who was still getting used to the new school, and had both blown brian and fucked some twinkie in the back room, had had trouble staying awake in the end. 

brian had grabbed him around the waist, his hand tight on his hipbone and steered him home. 

when they got into the elevator justin pulled him close and kissed him on the neck, he had kept his eyes closed most of the way home, trusting brian to get him there safely. he kept them closed even now, trying to block out the lights coming from the ceiling. 

"it's far past your bedtime", brian's hands found their way underneath justin's shirt and settled on each side of his ribcage. justin breathed out a sigh and relaxed even further against him. 

brian had to stop himself from carrying him into bed when the elevator reached their floor. 

-

( _down_ ) 

"i'm coming to pick you up in ten". 

justin chuckled slightly on the other end of the phone. 

"alright, where are we going?" 

brian grabbed his keys from the desk, his eyes scanning the room for anything he might have forgotten. he walked towards the bedroom. 

"there's something i wanna show you". 

"okay", justin was quiet for a bit, his breathing barely noticeable over the loud clicks of brian's shoes against the floors in the bedroom. he grabbed his wallet from the bedside table. justin drew in a breath, "okay, i'll see you soon". 

brian stood in the middle of the loft when the call ended and he looked around, tried to memorize how the loft looked, how he felt, how everything was right at this moment. he knew everything had changed with the bomb, but everything was (hopefully) about to change again very soon. 

he took in how the chairs stood perfectly in line at his dining table (courtesy of his cleaning lady who had come in earlier that day), the bowl he had put in the sink, ready to be washed whenever he returned, the papers he had just gotten from the realtor on the new house in a pile on his desk, the blanket thrown over the back of the couch. 

he smiled to himself when he closed the door behind him, and his hands twitched when he pressed the button for the elevator. he was leaving the loft to go show justin the new house, _their_ new house. it felt a bit like walking out of an airplane without a parachute, all he could do was hope that justin would catch him before he hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr as well: brlankinney 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
